Kirby 3DS (Tentative Title)
Kirby 3DS is a 3DS game developed by Hal Laboratory and published by Nintendo. It released worldwide in Winter 2017. Play as Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee in an attempt to save Popstar and even the whole universe from the invasion of Nightmare! Gameplay The game is a 2.5D platformer game with similar gameplay to Kirby: Planet Robobot and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Kirby 3DS stays true to previous Kirby titles and retains the same formula. Abilities Kirby 3DS has the largest amount of copy abilities with over 30 so far. The game introduces 5 new copy abilities. Multiplayer Co-Op Returning from Kirby: Return to Dream Land is multiplayer co-op. Play through story mode with friends via download play and locally. Get matched up with up to a group of 4 to play through the game. Similar to Kirby: Return to Dream Land, players can willingly join (or leave) anytime during the game without disrupting gameplay. Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee all have their Return to Dream Land movesets. Players who join in will cut off an 1UP from the group and everyone shares the same amount of lives as Kirby. If the group does not have any 1UP left, then the newcomer will join with a quarter of their respective health. New Features These are new features in Kirby 3DS. Gameplay Features *Difficulty mode. Play either Casual (beginner, wants to have fun) or Experienced (looking for challenges, knows basics of Kirby) mode. *Kirby now gets a much more advanced moveset. His moveset consists of: hitting enemies with punches or kicks, rolling around to dodge, jumping, inhaling, sliding, and more. *Amiibo compatibility Other Features *Record footage of the game and send it to Youtube, stream on Twitch, or save it to keep for later. **Take images and send it to Miiverse. *Connect to people online with Multiplayer Co-Op. **Chat to other players with basic emoticons (in the veins of LoZ: Triforce Heroes) **Befriend people you've played with. *Automatic saving after each level is completed. *Kirby and others now have (limited) dialogue. Examples would be, "Hi!" and "Poyo!". Game Modes Main Mode Kirby awakes to find out Nightmare has returned and is planning a scheme to take over the universe. Setting off to find where Nightmare is, he is accompanied by Bandana Waddle Dee (and possibly King Dedede and Meta Knight) to defeat Nightmare. Minions appear to stop Kirby and others from getting to Nightmare through the course of the game. Kirby finds Nightmare to only be kidnapped and blacks out! He is then found by Bandana Waddle Dee (and/or King Dedede and Meta Knight) inside of a Destroya ship. Kirby summons his warp star and uses it to defeat Nightmare in the ultimate battle. Meta Knightmare Mode Similar to previous Meta Knight centered modes, Meta Knightmare allows you to play as Meta Knight in the same stages Kirby played through. Not many changes were made, one being that you battle Galaxia after facing against Nightmare (which you don't use a Star Rod but only pure skill). Meta Knight has his moveset from multiplayer co-op. Kirby Fighters Returning from Triple Deluxe, this mode is based off of the Deluxe version. Players get to play as one of twelve available copy abilities as a Kirby. Singleplayer pits you up against CPUs, while multiplayer allows you to play (again) via locally, download play, or online. Kirby Rumble 3D Play as Kirby in a top-down perspective as you suck up enemies and blast them away! Battle against mid-bosses and bosses from the Kirby franchise! Team Kirby Clash Similar to Kirby Fighters, up to four players battle against a boss. Earn rewards such as items, copy essences (such as the Super Smash Bros. essence), and even get the Robobot Armor! The Arena Choose one copy ability as you face off against every mid-boss and boss in the game. Use copy essences or the Robobot Armor to assist you during this heated gladiator like arena. The True Arena Similar to previous the True Arena, you are only given one copy ability and no items are allowed. Changes to who you face off against and other aspects of this sub-game make for a fun but difficult True Arena. Story Kirby awakens one day to see a horde of Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo. You now control Kirby as you get past them and arrive at the Fountain of Dreams. A cutscene reveals the Fountain of Dream's Star Rod is missing and now everything is turning colorless. Kirby looks up to see Destraya ships hovering above Popstar and one destroys King Dedede's castle! King Dedede sends his 'sidekick' Bandana Waddle Dee to see what is the ruckus all about. Kirby then travels all over Popstar with Bandana Waddle Dee (and King Dedede) in search for the Star Rod. The first boss you encounter is Meta Knight. You manage to convince Meta Knight that Nightmare has returned and has taken over Popstar. As you progress through Popstar, you finally find the Star Rod which is being held by Shadow King Dedede. Defeating Shadow King Dedede, you restore Popstar back to its normal self again. Another cutscene showing a Destraya ship flying off to another planet is seen. Kirby hops onto one of them and fights his way to Nightmare. Nightmare reveals he owns the Star Rod and actually gave Shadow King Dedede a fake one. You battle against Nightmare but fail badly. Calling the Warp Star, Kirby uses it to take the Star Rod and destroys the Destraya ship. The end... Or is it? Kirby and friends have survived! A cutscene shows Kirby riding a warp star with an explosion behind him. The universe is saved! Copy Abilities TBA Levels TBA Development Schedule Leaks Around 2016, leaks for the schedule of Nintendo revealed many games. Interestingly, two Kirby games (one for Wii U and the other for 3DS) was shown on the list. Many fans were hoping for the 3DS to still be around by 2017, so when an unconfirmed release date of Summer 2017 was shown, many fans were overhyped for this new game. E3 After the schedule event, many fans were awaiting for the big reveal. Sadly, there was little to no news of this alleged Kirby game but a few trailers for Zelda U was shown. At the end of the final trailer, a short clip of Nightmare's silhoutte was seen. People were hooting, yelling, clapping for this newly hyped game. Announcement Many were surprised to see a wave of Kirby amiibos and other merchandise to be sold. A Nintendo Direct on August 3rd of 2016 was to be made and revealed Kirby 3DS. Satoshi Mitshura (President and COO of Hal Lab) was the one to announce this. He called this Kirby game an 'family enjoyable' game for everyone. Advertisement Along with other commercials, Kirby 3DS was being advertised heavily. A few gameplay clips were seen, one being Kirby (who is in his Sword Ability) dueling with a darker version of Meta Knight. The game was advertised as a brand new Kirby experience. Trailers Bandana Waddle Dee Clips of Bandana Waddle Dee attacking a wave of Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo were seen. Some more footage revealed the inclusion of Multiplayer Co-Op mode where Bandana Waddle Dee and Kirby were playing around. A cutscene from the game was shown of Bandana Waddle Dee attacking a silhoutte of Meta Knight. Kirby This trailer is different from most as this was 100% animated and didn't include anything from the game. It showed Kirby inhaling a Waddle Doo and gaining the Beam Ability. Kirby then proceeded to blast a Sword Knight. Destruction of King Dedede's Castle This is the last of trailers so this one is very special. King Dedede is looking out to space when a large explosion is heard. Reacting quickly, King Dedede runs out of his castle and sees Nightmare. He faints as he turns pale white. A tiny wand with a star on it is being held by Nightmare, giving viewers the assumption Nightmare has stolen the star rod. Bandana Waddle Dee is shocked to see this sight of King Dedede. Gameplay is finally shown after the first trailer, a battle between Sword Knights and Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee. Trivia * This was inspired partly off of Kirby: Return to Dreamland and Triple Deluxe. * Many returning abilities are mostly from Super Star (Ultra) and prior. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:2017 Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated PG Games